


Meet Me At Our Spot

by ElysianSith



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Single Dads AU, mentions of pregnancy complications, modern gingerpilot au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianSith/pseuds/ElysianSith
Summary: The one where Poe and Hux dated in high school but now they’re single dads.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, gingerpilot - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue!

Late. 

Poe was running late to the meeting spot that he shared with his boyfriend, Hux. They were both seniors in high school and nearing their graduation. They had both decided that they wanted to leave the small town that they had grown up in. Armitage had worked each day to get into the university of his dreams. However, he had been keeping a small secret from his boyfriend. He had signed up for the Air Force and got in. Poe was going to follow in his mother’s footsteps. Something that he had always wanted to do. Something that made him feel would make her proud of him. He had told Armitage that he was simply hoping to get into a flight school and become a pilot. They had even started thinking about after university what their lives would be like. Armitage was ready to get out of his father’s home and be as far as he could from the man along with his step mother. His brother, Techie, had gotten lucky and lived with their mother. Armitage was only able to see her on the weekends and some holidays despite her living in the next time over. 

Meet me at our spot. 

That’s what Armitage’s message had said and he figured that he had some news on being accepted into school. They had spoken about Poe going to a flight school near where Hux would be attending. However, plans had changed and Poe was still lying to his boyfriend. He was scared that this change was going to upset Armitage. They had always been open with each other and talked about everything. Why Poe was hiding this was beyond him. He couldn’t even find a true reason. Armitage had always given him nothing but support. Love and support. The knot in his stomach was only getting tighter as he approached the large willow tree. The branches were long and had made a space that hid the boys from the rest of the world. This is where they would meet when either of them was facing something hard, this was the place that brought comfort, and it was there. None of their friends knew about this place and they could be alone here. 

Armitage was sitting with his back pressed to the trunk of the tree and anxiously waiting for Poe. An envelope held tightly in his hand. He hadn’t opened it yet and not even his parents knew about it. Poe and him were going to find out together. This was going to be a moment that changed their lives and Armitage couldn’t handle the wait much longer. Where was Poe? Of all the times for the other to be late, this wasn’t the best time. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to avoid Brendol. The man was always strict about that damn curfew ever since he began dating Poe in his sophomore year. Something that had even shocked Hux. He couldn’t believe that someone like Poe Dameron had a crush on him. Poe was popular with everyone and the teachers adored him. He had contagious laugh, a smile that could brighten any room, and a personality that most couldn’t help but to be drawn too. Plenty of people had voiced how attractive he was. That was a no brainer. When he got stuck with Armitage as his lab partner, Armitage had rolled his eyes thinking he was going to be doing everything. That’s where his whole view had changed. Their friendship had grown and feelings followed suited. Armitage didn’t think that it would be possible to feel this way for someone else. 

“Hugs! Shit, I’m sorry for being late!” Poe called as he finally jogged towards his taller boyfriend. His arms instantly wrapping around the other before he felt Armitage wiggle out of his embrace. The ginger was chewing on the inside of his cheek and held the somewhat wrinkled envelope in his hand. He wasn’t sure that he could open it. He thrust the envelope into Poe’s hands and hoped the other would simply open it for him.

“This is it, isn’t?” Poe asked, licking his lips as he took the letter from the other. He was the moment that was going to change everything and Poe wasn’t sure how he was going to handle telling Armitage the truth. The silence fell over them as Poe began to carefully open the letter. He didn’t know his hands were shaking until Hux gently placed his over top. “Shouldn’t be nervous, babe. We both know that you got in.” Poe grinned before leaning up to kiss his cheek and tried to calm those nerves. Armitage gave a small smile as he watched Poe open the rest of the envelope and hand him the letter itself. Letting out a shaky breath that he wasn’t aware that he was holding. Unfolding the paper, Armitage’s sea foam green eyes began to read over the text. 

Accepted. 

“I’ve been accepted. Poe, I’ve been accepted!” Before he could say more, Poe’s lips were on his and kissing him deeply. The letter held tightly in his hand and against Poe’s chest. “Fucking unreal. You’re unreal. I’m so proud of you.” Poe whispered against his lips while stealing a few more. His hands were gently resting on Armitage’s cheeks while his thumbs caressed his cheekbones. “We’re one step closer, love. Our own life.” 

This was supposed to be a beautiful moment. Those words shouldn’t have made Poe want to cry and beg Armitage for forgiveness. Poe was about to ruin their moment with his own news. News that he knew would be unwelcome. “You can start applying to the Flight schools in those areas, Poe! I’m certain we can find an apartment. Maybe get roommates. This is really it!” Armitage began to start discussing the next parts of their plans. Their next steps. The guilt becomes more and more with each sentence.  
“Hux…” 

“We don’t have to get a big apartment at first. . .”  
“Tidge. . .” 

“I mean we’ll need somewhere that allows pets.”

“Hugs, please. . .” 

“A nice studio would probably be okay for a starter.”

“Armitage!” His voice was strained and his eyes were turning glassy from the tears that were building up.

“Love? Is something wrong?” Armitage was taken back by not only Poe’s voice but his appearance as well. Something was wrong and fear began to flood through his veins. The excitement was leaving and anxiety was flooding through. 

“I’m not going to flight school. I signed up for the Air Force. I passed the test and should be able to start basic after graduation. Before you say anything! This could be good for us! We could live on base and travel! There’s a lot of benefits, babe!” Poe was trying to present his case to the other. However, the frown that replaced Hux’s smile wasn’t a good thing. 

“You what? We talked about this! We had a plan, Poe! You never mentioned this to me!” Armitage wasn’t sure how to feel at this moment. Poe had hidden something from him. Something that was changing their potential future together. Something that Armitage felt would tear them apart more than anything else. 

“I just didn’t know how to bring it up and it wasn’t like it was planned! It was spur of the moment. Some of mom’s friends were over and we just got to talking. I spoke to a recruiter and all.” Poe was running out of words and his thoughts were becoming jumbled with each passing second. This wasn’t going well at all. 

Armitage felt all the blood rushing to his face as he tried to keep some time of control over his emotions. There was so much to be said but all he felt was betrayed by one of the people he loved most. This was completely unexpected and unlike Poe. Well, Poe did often just jump into something without really thinking. No questions asked just purely acting on his impulse. This was one of these moments but this time, Hux wasn’t overly fond of the outcome. This was something that Poe couldn’t go back on. This was life changing and now he felt that Poe was trying to escape not only their small town but him as well. 

“I need to think about this. I’m not sure. . .” Armitage stood back and began to refold his letter and tuck it into his pocket. When Poe went to reach for his hands and Hux moved back even more. This was causing a rift between them and Poe hadn’t even left yet. 

“Not sure? This is going to make me happy. I’m going to make my mother proud! I’m following in her footsteps. You’ve only been thinking about yourself. Assuming what I want!” Poe felt his blood start to boil but only because he was scared that he was about to lose Armitage. However, his words were only making things worse. So much worse. 

None of Poe’s words were making sense to Armitage. He was certain that they had been on the same page. Had he really neglected Poe that much? “You usually have no problem voicing your opinion on things. You always love to hear your own voice. What stopped you this time?” Scoffing, the taller male crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. He couldn’t look at Poe right now. They rarely fought and this was escalating more than either of them thought. 

“I don’t need this, Armitage. I thought maybe you would see my side but once again you’re just being selfish. Maybe it’s better if we go our separate ways. Clearly, we have different ideas for the future.” Poe shoved his hands deep inside his pockets and turned on his heels. He wasn’t sure if he meant to say that but it was the first thing that came to mind. He didn’t want to stand here any longer. The air around them was too tense and his chest was tight. He left Armitage standing in the middle of their spot. 

Graduation was a blur for both of the boys. They hadn’t spoken to each other since that day under the willow tree and neither of them were going to be the first to speak. They had lingering looks when the other wasn’t looking. Their friends begged them to speak to each other and that they could work through this. Still, they refused to do anything. They had resorted to last names when they spoke to each other. They were short with each other. Ben and Armitage had got accepted into the same university and Ben had been the shoulder that he cried on during certain nights. Poe had leaned on Rey and Finn more. Writing them letters during basic training. However, he occasionally wrote some for Armitage but never sent them. Both boys had grown into men and had their own lives. 

Poe had met Zorii and one night of passion led to their beautiful daughter, Cleo Bey Dameron. However, Zorii had turned down the path of being a mother and had given her rights to Poe. Something that had bothered Poe but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from being all that he could for his daughter. 

Hux was married briefly to a woman named Phoebe. She had been a wonderful wife and the polar opposite of him.The relationship was more to please Brendol than anything else. He had grown accustomed to her company and the announcement of her pregnancy had made their families happy. However, complications had taken the young woman from her newborn daughter and made Hux a widow. He was more scared about raising his daughter than his career as an architect. 

Both men hadn’t talked to each other since that day under the willow tree. Their lives had gone into different paths. Paths that seemed to be leading back to where it all began. Back to the small town that offered them comfort and security. Back to the town where they had people would welcome them with open arms. Maybe those paths would lead them back to their spot. . .


	2. The Meeting

Lila stared at the paper in front of her. She was supposed to answer the questions that were asking things about her. There were plenty of things that she could write about herself but her mind was empty. This was her first day at a new school and she didn’t know many people. She didn’t know anyone at all. Some of the kids had their friends from the previous grade but she was alone. She missed her old school and her old teacher. Ms. Rey wasn’t a bad teacher by any means and she had even told Lila that she knew her dad. They had grown up together but she still felt alone. 

“Everything okay, Lila? You seem a little distracted.” Ms. Rey spoke before taking a seat in the empty chair beside her. Lila could only nod as she felt her tummy begin to tie itself into a knot. She didn’t mean to be so distracted, but her mind was racing on so many other thoughts than her blank paper. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as a knock at the door echoed throughout the room.. All the little heads turning as Rey stood up, gently squeezing Lila’s shoulder. Crossing the room, she opened the door and stepped outside to speak with the visitor. Lila went back to staring at the worksheet once more before she began to write her answers. Hoping that Ms. Rey would forget about having them introduce themselves later. She didn’t like speaking in front of others. Her face would go red and hot, she would stumble over her words, and she felt like everyone would laugh. It wasn’t something that she enjoyed at all. Her eyes glanced towards the door few more times before Ms. Rey came back into the room but with another student. The girl didn’t seem too nervous as looked around the room for a place to sit. 

“Cleo, why don’t you go sit over at that table with Lila? I’m sure she could use a friend.” Rey whispered before nodding to the empty seat beside the little red hair girl. Cleo nodded her head before making her way over to Lila, completely forgetting to put away her backpack. Lila didn’t look up as the other girl made her way over. As soon as she sat down, she turned to face Lila and peeked over at her worksheet that was being answered. 

“Hugs? Is your last name Hugs?” Cleo asked before she began to unpack her backpack and get out her own pencil box. The mispronouncing of her last name made Lila look up with a confused expression. 

“No, It’s Hux. My name is Lila Hux.” Lila spoke before going back to writing. Cleo had taken one from the middle of the table and started to easily fill it out. She was eager to discuss all the interests that she had and all her little adventures that she had with her papa and their dog, BeeBee. 

“My name Cleo. Cleo Bey Dameron.” She spoke proudly. Cleo could talk to anyone and anything. She wasn’t even remotely shy. She would gladly start up any conversation if no one else would. It seemed that she had gotten that from her father. They both were able to make friends, and no one would ever feel left out with them around. She knew that she couldn’t always talk to strangers. Poe had taught her that since she could remember. 

“Nice to meet you.” Lila gave her a shy smile before placing her pencil down on the table. Ms. Rey had been smiling at them from her desk as they spoke. Knowing both girl’s fathers, she wondered how this would play out. She had sent Poe a text that Cleo had already made a friend but didn’t give too many details.

“Alright class! Let’s continue the activity. Come form a circle and tell one thing about yourselves!” Rey instructed as everyone got up to sit with their friends. Lila wasn’t sure who she would sit with but when Cleo sat beside her, she smiled. Maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad. 

x x x x x x 

Glancing down he checked the time on his phone once more. The coffee was more crowded than he had expected. The line hadn’t moved in nearly two minutes. Whatever the person at the front of the line was doing was beyond him. However, he prayed to whatever deity that might be listening would take some pity on him soo. Thankfully, he got up early to take Lila to school and gave himself extra time to get his morning coffee. The sleeves to his dark green button up had been rolled up and his jacket was resting on the crook of his elbow as he began to read through some work emails. He wouldn’t allow himself to get too far behind even though he had recently moved. He was already to work and take on new projects. His architect firm had just opened a new office close to his hometown and he had taken the position. He would be over seeing more and more projects. That had excited him, and he would be closer to his mother and brother again. This gave him and Lila a chance to see them more. 

“I can’t believe that you’re back, man! Everyone is going to be so excited to see you again!” A voice from behind Hux spoke and for a moment, he swore that he knew that voice. It sounded like Finn, an old friend from high school but he couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t about to turn around and check either. There was a chance that the other had forgotten him and he only tolerated Hux mostly because he had dated his best friend, Poe. His eyes closed for a moment and he hoped that wasn’t who was behind him. What were the chances of them both moving back here? He took a step forward and tried not to listen to the conversation behind him. He wouldn’t let himself think of an old flame and the chances of seeing him again. No, it wouldn’t be happening in this coffee shop where they reconnected. This wasn’t some fairy tale. 

“Please tell me that someone at least planned a party for me. I will be so disappointed if there isn’t one.”   
It didn’t take him long to figure out who the other voice belonged to. Fate had decided to be petty and made it the voice of his high school ex-boyfriend. That was the icing on the cake for this morning. However, he hadn’t been noticed by them yet. He just needed to get his coffee and get out. That was all. He didn’t have to turn around and acknowledge them at all. He had every right to stand there and ignore everything around him. That was what he was doing until the bell chimed again and he heard someone enter. 

“Armitage! There you are!” Phasma’s voice made him squeeze his eyes shut and he cursed under his breath. He knew that she wasn’t purposely trying to draw everyone’s attention on him but now everyone was aware that he was here. Everyone including Poe and Finn. Putting on a slightly brave face, Hux turned around and gave her a small smile. 

“Just gonna ignore me, Phas!” Finn chuckled before she playfully smacked at his shoulder. The tall blonde made her way over to Hux as he desperately tried to look anywhere but at Poe. Poe stood by Finn in complete disbelief that Armitage was in front of him. He took in every detail of the tall man. It seemed that he hadn’t changed too much from when they were younger. Everything seemed to be quiet in this moment as they both took one another in. Noting the changes from their younger selves and now. Poe’s curls were shorter and silver was making its way through. He had a slight stubble on his face and Hux thought he looked more rugged than ever. It was certainly not what he had expected. Yet, they both stood in silence as Finn and Phasma chatted away. Poe wasn’t sure if he was supposed to speak first. He had gotten distracted at the sight of Hux in a forest green button up. Green had always looked good on Armitage and Poe had loved when he wore the color. It seemed that he still did look good in it. 

“You, uh, look good.” Poe was the first to speak and that was all he could come up with. Years of not seeing his high school sweetheart and that was the best line he came up with. It wasn’t too bad of a line, right? Armitage looked good. Well put together and nothing out of place. 

“You as well, Dameron.” Hux replied with a nod and offered no smile to the other man. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Phasma and Finn stood beside both of them chatting away as if there wasn’t a care in the world. Poe desperately wanted to say more and maybe even apologize about their messy break up but none of the words came out. Nothing was being said and instead the awkward silence had taken over. 

“Still drinking coffee?” Poe asked with a slight chuckle before mentally screaming at himself. What kind of question was that? They were in a coffee shop for goodness sake. Why was acting like a teenager who was talking to their crush? He was a grown man that had served in the Air Force. He had been in more stressful situations than this. Yet, his heart was racing and his palms were becoming clammy. This was a recipe for disaster and Poe was the chef. 

“Yes? Maybe with less sugar? Excuse me, I need to give my order. Phasma, I’ll get your usual.” Hux wasn’t sure how to truly respond to Poe’s question and turned around to place their order. Anything to get out of answering those strange questions. He honestly didn’t know what to say to Poe. There had been a time when Hux would have told him everything but that had changed. Now, he simply wanted his coffee and to be out of this damn shop. 

Poe could only stare at the back of Hux’s head. Dread overcoming him as he replayed both things that he had said to Armitage. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything in the first place and pretended not to notice. He could have said that he didn’t recognize him and went about his day. There were plenty of things Poe could have differently but it was too late now. Phasma and Finn were saying their goodbyes as Hux ordered the coffee and Poe felt something building up under his chin. Words were left unsaid on his tongue but he couldn’t find the strength to even say them. 

“Bye guys.” He waved as he watched Armitage and Phasma exit through the doors. Finn had stepped up to place his order and Poe suddenly felt that coffee wasn’t enough to get him through this Monday morning. He needed something much stronger and something that one shouldn’t drink so early. Running a hand down his face, he ordered his coffee and waited patiently to the side with his friend. At least the worst was over. 

x x x x x 

“Lila, you don’t have to tear into your chicken like a little lion.” Armitage chuckled as he watched her take a rather large bite out of her grilled chicken. Her table manners were often forgotten and especially when Auntie Phas was over. Phasma had given her a little giggle and a thumbs up as Armitage came around to cut the grilled chicken into smaller bites. 

“Let her embrace her little barbarian side, Armitage! She’s a growing girl!” Phasma laughed before reaching for her glass of wine. Lila smiled brightly at her aunt before she began to take bites of her roasted vegetables that her da would insist that she needed to finish. Their front door opened and foot steps made their way to the dining room and Kylo appeared in the kitchen.   
“Uncle Kylo!” Lila squealed with delight before jumping out of her seat and running to the large man. Without any real effort, Kylo scooped Lila into his arms and spun her around, her sequels of delight echoing throughout the room. 

“There’s my favorite niece in the whole world!” He smiled before kissing her cheek and walking back into the dining room with the others. He lowered her back into her seat and ruffled her hair. 

“I thought you would be over at Leia’s tonight, Kylo. I figured she was doing something for Dameron since he’s back in town as well.” Phasma spoke as she glanced over at their other colleague with a raised brow. If Kylo was trying to hide that he knew Poe was back in town then there wasn’t any reason. Armitage had found out in the most awkward easy possible. 

Armitage hoped that no one had tried to hide this from him just to spare his feelings. Leia would have known Poe was in town before anyone else. However, he wasn’t sure if she would have passed the information along to Kylo. Rey would have been the one who would have known. Rey was more like a sister to Kylo then his cousin. Armitage and Kylo had been close friends since middle school and Phasma had joined them in high school. During those times, they had all become close friends. 

“Poe’s back? I don’t remember her mentioning it. I’m sure they’re having some get together for him. I prefer being right here and seeing my favorite person in the world.” Kylo shrugged. He wasn’t one for large family gatherings and Hux had always known that. “Besides we have to discuss more important matters. Princess had her first day of second grade today and at a new school. Tell us about it, munchkin.” 

Armitage and Phasma chuckled at how Kylo was wrapped around Lila’s finger. Well, it wasn’t just him. They all were. Phasma always had gifts for her niece. Kylo would do anything that she asked. Armitage? Well, he made sure that his little girl had everything she could ever want. 

“I made a friend today. Her name is Cleo. She seems to be really nice and she plays soccer.” Lila said with a smile and took another bite of her chicken, a much smaller bite.

“A friend? Your da seen an old friend today as well. Both Huxs are making friends again!” Phasma teased before she began to take bites of her own dinner. Armitage couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face upon hearing that his daughter had made a friend. She hadn’t seemed to be interested when they first moved here to even try. She had sat in her room mostly and practiced her ballet. The move had been the hardest on her. Armitage had remembered when he had moved to this small town. Brendol had complained that he was simply being dramatic and Armitage had decided to not be like that. He was trying his best to understand his daughter’s feelings and help her work through them.

Part of him couldn’t help but to wander back on those memories from his youth and he felt a bittersweet smile form on his face. His thoughts began to drift back to his time with Poe and he hadn’t realized that he was moving his roasted potatoes around instead of eating. Phasma and Kylo would glance his way every so often as they listen to Lila retell the events of her first day. 

“I’m glad you had such a wonderful day, sweetling. Maybe if you and Cleo get closer than you can have her stay over some.” Armitage spoke before finally taking a bite of his dinner. The rest of the evening was spent discussing upcoming plans and some adult things that Lila wasn’t too interested in. 

x x x x x 

Poe stood by the grill as everyone else gathered in the backyard. Cleo was kicking the soccer around the yard, her wavy brown hair tied up in a messy bun as she played. BeeBee was eagerly following behind the young girl trying to take the ball from her. Rey and Rose had managed to sneak into the backyard while Finn was helping Leia set the outside tables for everyone. 

“Hi Ms.Rey!” Cleo waved at her teacher before kneeling down to scratch behind BeeBee’s ears as he tried to paw at the soccer ball. Rey smiled before shaking her head. She wasn’t only Cleo’s teacher. She was practically her aunt. Rose, Rey, and Finn were basically family to Poe.   
“You can call me Rey outside of the classroom. You are my niece after all.” Rey chuckled before getting up and heading to check on Poe as he grilled. She wondered if Cleo had told them about her new friend. She had heard from Finn that they had a little run in with Armitage. He had also mentioned the awkward things that Poe was trying to forget.

“How did she do today? Did she talk anyone’s ear off?” Poe asked while he flipped a hamburger patty over. He knew how much his daughter was like him. How much she loved to meet new people and get to know them. He swore that once she started talking, she hadn’t stopped.   
“She hasn’t told you yet? That is interesting. Well, it's much better if she tells the story. I don’t want to ruin that.” Rey winked before she made her way back over to Rose. Grabbing her hand and running her thumb gently over her knuckles as they began a conversation with Han. The evening was everything that Poe could ask for. All of his family was here. 

“Cleo Bey, it’s time to eat.” Poe called out to her as she continued to try and bounce the ball on her knee more than two times. Her personal best was five and she hadn’t been able to beat that. He was still eager to hear the story about how she had made a new friend at school and was eager to know who it was. Not many of his friends had kids of their own yet and he was curious if he might know their parents. Everyone had gathered around the table and began to swap stories before Cleo spoke up. 

“I have a story! I thought my friend’s last name was Hugs!” She laughed before taking a bite of her burger. The table grew quiet as they all looked over at Poe. His eyes had widened and he choked on his water. Hugs? He only knew one family name that would be confused with that word. That had been Hux’s nickname for the longest time and seemed even Cleo had used it. The next thought that entered his mind was Armitage had a kid. He was a father now? He had never imagined that for the man. They hadn’t discussed that back when they were dating. It had been too soon. 

“Hugs? The kid’s name is Hugs?” Poe asked as he cleared his throat and waited to hear the rest of the story. Rey sat beside Rose with a smile as she listened to the retelling of the story. She had known that both Armitage and Poe were back in town and hadn’t told the other. She was teaching their daughters and hadn’t even mentioned it in either of her conversations with them.   
“No papa! Her name is Lila Hux. Her name just looked like Hugs on the paper. She’s my new friend and we’re both new! She’s really quiet though!” Cleo went on and on about Lila. Poe couldn’t help but to think back to when he had first met Armitage. It was almost the same thing. Now, he thought back to seeing him at the coffee shop and how awkward he had been with the other. They were both dads now. He hadn’t noticed a ring on Hux’s finger and wondered who the woman was. What was she like?   
“She sounds great, kiddo. We’ll have to invite her over one day.” Poe smiled before losing himself into more thoughts. He wasn’t sure what to think but he wondered if he should have invited Hux and his daughter over tonight. He wondered how Hux was doing being back in town. He had seemed alright earlier and he wondered if Hux was actually thinking about him. Had Lila told him about his daughter? What would he think about all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update! Feel free to come and chat with me on tumblr. It’s the still ElysianSith!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance and I hope you enjoyed! Come hang out with me on tumblr and let’s chat! @ElysianSith


End file.
